The Scarlet Scars of Abuse
by L0veH0pePeaceFaith
Summary: Tris Prior is called the 'bad child' inthe family that consists of herself, her father, and the 'good child', Caleb. so, she gets punished every day multiple times a day. She has a horrible, lonely, hopeless life. But when her family moves to Chicago, and she attends school, things change. She gets new friends, and even finds love. But her father still punishes her as well as Caleb
1. Chapter 1

**Beatrice/ Tris Prior's P.O.V.**

* * *

I have never had a living mother. Not once. Only a dead one. She died giving birth to me. I was a whole three minutes behind my brother, Caleb. So my father believes Caleb to be the good child and myself to be the bad one. The good child could do anything he wanted to and not get punished, if only grounding as an exception. The bad child got punished for anthing the good child or the bad child herself did. The good child got spoken to like a baby, or toddler, or child, or pre-teen or teen should get talked to, even sometimes like he was an adult. The bad child got spoken to only if the father was going to Punish her or if he wanted to order her to do somehing. The good child got congratulated if he got a B- or better on ny assignment or test while the bad child got yelled at for having less than an A- on any assignment or test. The good child got to study for tests and known quizes while the bad child had top wing them unless they were after lunch, and there were only two classes after lunch for the bad child: Time Management Skills and English. The good child got to go to parent meetings and conferences, while the bad child got to stay home and clean the house while their daddy went to the parent-teacher conferences or parent meetings. The good child got to play football and hockey while the bad child would come home every day and work-out non-stop for two hours. The good child was allowed to go to friends' homes while the bad child got to clean or get a Punishment delievered and try to survive that Punishment. The bad child had a daily schedule. The bad child has to follow theschedule no matter what. The bad child can't discuss things that go on at home to anyone. The good child can discuss made-up lies and have his father and the bad child support him with it. The good child can door say anything he feels, while the bad child can't do anything she wants.

So my question is this: why are we moving from our home that we've lived in for three-and-a-half years now? Is it really because of what father and Caleb believe? That I told the police on them? Because as stated above, I can't do so. And obviously if I could have, and they'd believed me, I wouldn't be living with father and Caleb.

But I guess it doesn't matter, does it? Because we're still moving and I'm half-dead because of the Punishments I got from that lie last night. And I can barely move, it hurts when I breathe, and I've ran out of tears to cry, my voice is hoarse, I can barely whisper, I am bruised beyond belief,I have open gashes all over me from the belt, and my lower regions and my mouth hurt from the crime of rape last night.

My life, as the bad child, sucks. It's lonely. It's painful. It's hopeless. It's not erythropoietin. it's not anything happy. Only sad, and scary and upset. Not angry. No. Unless you count my father and my brother. Never me. Or, at least, not externally. But mostly I'm angry at myself.

I mean, maybe my mom's death is all my fault and my father is right about me being the bad child. Maybe he's right when my father says I'm better off dead. Maybe he's right that I should be puinished mutiple times a day every day for my entire life. Maybe even right about me being a whore. So what if I'm forced to do so? I still qualifty as a whore. Maybe he's right that I don't deserve love. Maybe he's right about everything he says so.

So why haven't I ended it? Why haven't I taken ther Jump or make the Slice, the deadly, deadly slice? So why haven' I told the police? My father can't hurt me once the police are involved, right? Well I know why I haven't done those things. Because my father and the punishments control my life. Every little tiny thing of my life belongs to him. I am his slave and I am eternally bound to him. And I casn't get free. the binding are too tight. Because I'm too scared ofwhat will happen if I tell the police, if I tell anyone. Because I'm too scared to take the Jump or make the Slice. I'm not brave enough. And everyone in my family knows it. Bercause I don't scream for help in the hallway when most kids would be screaming, crying, thrashing, struggling to get out of the damn hold that the tsaller, older, more stronger kids have on them. Which is why I'm the best canidate for their victim, for their builly-the-victim schedule. And everyone knows it. And thery know that I don't scream. They know that I don't struggle. They know that I don't beg. They know I'll just let them do what they want.

* * *

 _ **(A/N: SHORT CHAPTER - SORRY! I PROMISE YOU MOST ARE NOT THIS SHORT AT ALL THEY USUALLY RANGE BETWEEN 840 - 1, 1? WORDS, DON'T WORRY. AS ALWAYS, PLEASE REVIEW! DON'T ASK ME TO BECOME A BETA READER LIKE SOMNEONE DID FOR ONE OF MY OTHER STORIES. I DON'T HAVE THE TIME FOR THAT. 11TH GRAGE IS HARDER THAN YOU'D THINK, AND IT'S NOT EVEN MID-TRIMESTER REPORT FOR MY SCHOOL YET.**_

 _ **WITH LOVE AND HOPE,**_

 _ **L0veH0pePeaceFaith ;0)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Beatrice Prior's P.O.V.**

* * *

"We're here, Dad! We're going to touch down soon! Into Chicago. Have you ever been to Chicago, father?" Caleb gushes, waking me up by smascking me literally uipside my head, and whisperiong in father's ear. Father grunts, and opens a sleepy eye. And it lands on me. i am looking ast him excitedly.

"Bea! Don't wake father up! Jeez. no one cares if you're excited. Thanks for waking both of us up, you-" Caleb says, acting annoyed. I gawk at him. Before I can retort, my father state:

"Caleb, lower your voice, and don't swear or say mean things about your sister."

"But-"

"We are on a plane, Caleb. No one wants to hear us arguing." He looks down at me.

"As for you, you will get a consequence for waking me up. I would haver been happy and content sleeping through the landing, Beatrice Edith Prior. Know that for next time, if there is a next time."

"but i didn't-:

"Enough. I don't care if you're lying about you not disturbing my sleep, but even if you somehow weren't the culprit, you're still getting a consequence. Understood?" We both nod, me acting placid ion the outside but really actually scared and frustrated on the inside.

* * *

"Beatrice, get in the car. Caleb and i can handle it!" we are on the side of the road, luckily not an interstate or a highway and only an equivalent of a dirt road back home (here, all roads are paved, even if they are little one-way roads that only one car can travel on at a time, back home, these kinds are not paved), and our brand new car has a flat tire. We aren't near any place except for a non-twenty-four hour gas station that is currently closed and thus is no use to us.

"Yes, sir." I say, and get back in the car.

* * *

"Alright! Here we are, Caleb, my boy!" I hear my father say. I open up my eyes, suddenly wide awake and excited, and obviously Caleb is too, as well look up the driveway leading to a two-floor house. The house has whitebrick siding and grey-slate shingles, ad the door is a white-oak door with a bolt-lock and a dead-lock that, luckily for us, is unlocked.

"Alright. Everyone up to bed. don't fight over rooms. The master bedroom is for me. We'll unpack in the morning. Go! Now! Up to bed! You'll be sleeping in your clothing, so what? You'll change when you wake-up.

* * *

"Get up, you stupid whore! It may not seem like 2:30 in the morning, but it is! Get your ass out of bed!" My father roars in my ear, making me wake up immediately, my heart pounding in my chest. I am scared to death, even though I know what happens after I wakeup each day: the first punishment is oral incest.  
That goes on for forty-five minutes.  
Then, it's anal incest. That, like every punishment, takes forty-five minutes as well.

Next, it's vaginal incest.  
After I get home from school, it's belting, which is whipping me with a belt.  
Then, it's beating.  
Second to last is drowning. He does that by holding me underwater until I stop flailing from lack of oxygen. I always flail because I don't want him to think I'm still full of a little air when I'm not.  
Finally, I'm belted again.

Fun-filled days, right?

I won't gross you out with the incest. But let me tell you this: I've been getting raped since I was six years old. And it never gets any less painful. In fact, since it's every day and thus my body can't heal itself, it hurts more and more every day, even the oral incest because his naughty-part (yes, that is what I call it. But who blames someone when they go into kindergarten and already know the word 'incest', but don't know how to count to twenty?) seems to be getting bigger each time and it is really not fun when you're forced to, lets use big-girl words for this, deep-throat it and have to do so non-stop for forty-five minutes.  
I sincerely think raping me is his excersise routine for every day. I mean, most fathers would have a paunch at his age because his metabolism has slown down considerably, but some guys, like my father, who excersise each day or almost every day, don't have a paunch becauase exercise speeds up your metabolism.

Anyhow, school usually started at 7:30 AM in my old home town that I've moved from recently. So why not here? And it ends at 2:00 PM. And it took ten minutes to walk to school and to walk from school. So tha meant I had approximately eight hours of freedom. But it wasn't freedom because I was viciously bullied at school. Every hallway evey classroom, every lunch period whemn I hid out in the library because I only eat on Sundays, uit was horrible. But it'll happen again.

But what am I suppoased to do? New arrivals to Chicago's school districts are given two weeks to get registered and go to their first day of school before they send someone from the school district you've transferred into to investigate why you are not in school yet. So that means two weeks of...what?

Apparently that means two weeks of me hauling my ass all over the house, carrying - not dragging - furniture that I can and can't lift (but somehow manage to in order to avoid an unscheduled punishment) and placing things and straining every single one of my muscles (although, quite frankly, only eating on Sundays since age four years to present day, sixteen years old, sort of takes away all muscle and fat in your body that you don't necessarily use all the time twenty-four/seven), which is most likely not good and the reason as to why I feel like my arms and legs are just blown into fragments by the end of two weeks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Beatrice/ Tris Prior's P.O.V.**

* * *

"Go clean yourself up, you slut! You have school today!" My father yells, pulling out of my bloody non-vigin-hole-that-hasn't-been-a-virgin-hole-since-my-sixth-birthday. I am sobbing in pain. More like bawling, to be honest. I have his semen all over me, even in my hair, as well as flecks of my blood from the roughness of his incest. He pulls me up by my hair and yells in my face to go get cleaned up. But that only makes me bawl harder. He punched in the chest so hard I can't breathe and I'm in the middle of a sob. I can't breathe for thirty seconds, but I realize I'll be late for cooking breakfast and thus get a punishment that isn't scheduled if I don't cook them breakfast.

"Now, Beatrice Edith Prior! Move it!" My father yells in my ear so loud my ear is ringing. I sniffle and get another punch to my chest. I can't breathe for thirty seconds. He pulls me out of the bed by my hair, and I claw at him, sobbing once I'm able to breathe again.

* * *

"Father, what would you like to eat for dinner tonight?" I ask tentively as my father sips his pure black coffee.

"Roasted chicken legs, peas, and cornbread. Now go to school. School starts and ends the same time as in our school district in Helena, Montana. Caleb is already on the football team, so our daily schedule before we started packing things up to move is the same, starting today. Out! Now! Get your stuff and get out! I am trying to enjpoy my coffee and you are contaiminating it by sitting there! Caleb rides the bus and you walk!" He yells as I gather my stuff and head out the door, hurried.

I don't even know where I'm going, and I don't have a cellphone. Great. First day of school, and I have no idea where the school is and can't contact anyone useful.

Then, a miracle: a guy around my age, who's well over six feet and is, well, gorgeous (yes, everything about him is, except what I know about his personality: nothing. So even though I can't judge his mental and emotional attractiveness, I can definately judge his smoking hot physical appearance), his skin complexion (not too pale, which is my complexion; a healthy, radiant complexion without blemishes), the way his dark-brown hair is cut, the way he walks, everything.

And I'm nothing. But he's the only chance I have to get to school on time (if he even goes to my school, which he may not which would possibly become a problem on how to get to my school), so I'll take every chance I've got.

I speed walk up to him, and he ignores me. I tap his back because that's all I can reach without stretching.

"Why are you poking my back?" He asks, slightly annoyed, and slightly amused. I stop, and blush, looking at the ground.

"Um...I'm new here and I need to go to school but I don't know where my school is and I don't have a cell phone or gps or anything. Can you please help me?" I gush, embarrassed.

"What school are you going to?" He asks, curious.

"Um...Faction High school." The guy half-smiles.

"Well then follow me. And what's your name, anyway?"

"Um...Beatrice. What's yours?"

"My name is 'Four'. I guess it's a nickname. But whatever it is, I don't really care. I only care about people calling me my name." He says.

"And by the way, 'Beatrice' is a Stiff's name. Chose something else to be known as. It'll help you assimilate. Only keep your current name if you want to be a Stiff."

"What's a 'Stiff'?" I ask, curious.

"Definately not you. You're too curious. That is considered a betrayal of Abnegation values because Abnegation values selflessness and curiousity is vain and can be used to gain information when you're not supposed to have it."

"What's an 'Abnegation'?" I ask.

"They are one of the five factions, or career fields, that divide up our school, hence the school's name: 'Faction High school'. The Abnegation are into the governement, such as becoming politicians, ambassadors, etc... Then, there's 'Amity', who value peace. They are in the food industry. Next is 'Candor', which is the faction dedicated to law and order. They are judges, lawyers, juries, etc... Next is the faction that I'm in: Dauntless. Dauntless are in the protection force. We train to be police, FBI, military commanders, soldiers, etc... Finally, there's 'Erudite'. The Erudite are in the teaching and discovery careerrs. They either become teachers or scientists or researchers or medical personnel."

"Also, each faction has different codes they live by while at school and in the community in which they live. Those codes induce what you wear, whether or not you use makeup, and how you wear your hair unless your race can't abide to that specific hair stle. so, for instance, if your hair is super, super curly and you can't waer it in a pair of braids, you can wear it in one hairstyle. But once you choose that hair style, you keep it forever. I f you are, and I'm not trying to sound racist, black, then you can have micro-braids only, and only your genetic hair color is allowed, as well as the braids have to be shoulder length only."

"So, Abnegation wear grey clothing and the girls wear their hair is a smooth, neatly done bun at the nape of their neck and the boys have crew cuts. For Amity, the girls are to wear their hair in two dutch-braids, the guys have to have a buzz-cut, and they all wear either red, yellow, or orange, or a mixture of those. The Candor have no rules for hair except that the males have to have a crew-cut and the females have to have their hair in a fancy updo, whatever that means. They all have to wear, if they're identity is a female, a black fancy dress with black, wedged shoes, and are allowed make-up, and if they are male, they have to wear a black and white tuxedo. The Dauntless can wear any type of clothing as long as it abides to normal school rules, and as long as everything they're wearing is black and they have weighted combat-boots for training in Dauntless activities. Then, there's the Erudite. They are required to wear black framed glasses, whether prescription or non-prescription, and blue long-sleeved clothing."

"but how do I know which Faction I'm in?"

"Based on the survey you took before being completely registered as a student in Faction High, they will take percentages and whichever faction each highest percent, they put you in it. You have two weeks to ask to change factions until that aspect of being a student is taken away."


	4. Chapter 4

**Beatrice/ Tris Prior's P.O.V.**

* * *

Four lead me to the front desk, which is actually the information desk. Five people work there, all wearing the colors of the five faction. There's one that's Abnegation, another that's Amity, a third that's Candor, a fourth that's obviously Daunless, and the fith is obviously Erudite with the black-framed glasses and blue outfit. Then, there's one wearing at least one color as a visible article of clothing on her body. Four said I was to look for this mismatched person and tell her that I'm brand new here. Then, he left, once he was sure I knew who the person was. Naturally. Seriously. He's obviously a player, probably has a girlfriend, and why would he want the student body to find out he's helping some new shrimp?

"Excuse me, Ms?" I ask, trying to get the missmatched woman's attention. Instead, I got the Erudite's attention.

"Wjhat do you need, dear? Are you from Erudite? If so, why are you not wearing-"

"Actuyllly, I need to talk to the lady in the missmatched colored clothing." I interject, then feel guilty.

"I'm sure you aren't an Abnegation. I'd be surprised if you were, based on the fact you confidently cut me off." The Erudite lady says, annoyed. I really don't care. Class starts in ten minutes, and I don't want to be in the thick of transfering time _**(A/N: in some schools, it's called 'transfering time', and some schools call it 'passing time'. It's the same thing, just different words.)**_.

"Very well. Once you apologize sincerely, I shall get her to come over." I gawk at the Erudite, mostly in annoyance than shock.

"Yes?" The lady in the missmatched clothing asks me. The Erudite glares at the Abnegation, who has taken the mismatched lady's spot in doing something on her computer.

"Um...I'm new here and I-"

"What's your name, dear?" She asks, cutting me off. I find myself smiling. I just did the same thing to the Erudite lady. It's funny to me.

"Beatrice Edith Prior."

"Can you spell each part of your legasl name please?"

"Beatrice. B-E-A-T-R-I-C-E. Edith. E-D-I-T-H. Prior. P-R-I-O-R." I say.

"alright. Are you in tenth grade?"

"Yes."

"Do you have sibling that is also new to this school that goes by the name of 'Caleb Samuel Prior"?"

"Yes."

"And your father is 'Andrew Jay Prior"?"

"Yep.

"And you've recently moved from out of this state?"

"Yep."

"Alright then. Your survey stated that you were fifty-two percent Dauntless, fifty-two percent Erudite, and forty-eight percent Abnegation. So, you have the rare mind that we call 'Divergent'. You don't think the way normal people do. Usually, they're set on one mindset for life. You have three mindsets. Which means you act different than others. Thus, at this school, you get to choose which faction you would like to be in. Your brother chose Erudite. But that was because, like most of the student in the school, he was one-hundred percent of a single faction. In his case, the Faction was 'Erudite'. Since your percentages are so close together, I don't think we can help narrow the choices. But you do get to choose between Dauntless, Erudite, and Abnegation."

"i want to be in Dauntless if they learn to dfefend themselves and become braver. Because Dauntless means bravery, right?" I ask.

"Yes."

"then I choose Dauntless as my faction."

"Any certain career you want to go into? Or is it too early to think of that yet? If it is, let us know. We'll put you in a Common Course program, which teaches you self defense, how to control fear, and how to make the best of upsetting things such as natural disasters and deaths of hundreds of people. Meaning, that you'll immediately jump into action. The Common Course is named that because it is the most common course that people in Dauntless go through until senior year when they're forced to decide a career path. This place also provides a college course, but it is in a different part of the city."

"Um...I think I'll do the common Course."

"Very well then. Hang on a minute while I program your course schedule. Dauntless also requires a strength and conditioning club membership, which is a club created by the Dauntless teachers to keep youi in shape throughout the summer as well. It starts the day after school ends and goes until school starts again. You get paid each time you go there, though the amount depends on a number of things, such as how many times you've done seven days a week and if you've done so in the past three weeks prior to this session. The club is not an option for students in Dauntless. It's required. Those who are not in Dauntless are allowed to do the club, though they don't get paid and aren't required to come five days a week."

"You're schedule is being printed, dear. You'll learn more about it in all of your classes a couple weeks before school is let out." The lady states. Thirty seconds later, she hands me an envelope. there is a map of the DFauntless wing, which shows the lunch rooms and classrooms and bathrooms and nurses office, my lunch pin (I won't need that. i don't eat lunch. I'm not allowed to), my student ID, as well as the general rules for Dauntless.

 _ **(A/N: please review! I appreciate critiques and praises. Love you for reading this!**_

 _ **L0veH0pePeaceFaith**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Beatrice/ Tris Prior's P.O.V.**

* * *

The Dauntless rules are:

1\. If someone is being bullied, stop the bullying at once. Either do it yourself, or have a teacher help you, in the most extreme of cases. You are expected to know how to defend yourself within the first two weeks of arriving here.

2\. You are not allowed to go to any other Wings of the school during school hours. If you are caught conversing with a non-faction member, even if it's a sibling, you will get a single after-school detention for every minute the cameras in the school catch you conversing with that person.

3\. If you are injured and can crawl if need be, go to the nurse after notifying your instructor. Your instructor will determine if you are injured enough to go to the nurse. Be expected to come home with many bruises from your courses.

4\. intimate actions and gestures, even holding hands, is against Dauntless rules. You are here to learn, not love one another. This rule will make it easier to learn how to fight others because you will not be bothered by fighting your girlfriend/boyfriend until they are knocked unconscious.

5\. Vandalism, theft, smoking/vaping/chewing tobacco/snuffing tobacco/illegal or over-the-counter or prescription drugs that are found in your possesion will result in expulsion from school after you have been caught having any of those things or doing any of those things once before, in which you will have been given a three-week in-school-suspension.

6\. Food fighting in the mess halls (cafeterias) will result in the punishment of every student in that specific mess hall. Punishment for those who did not participate will be two consecutive lunch-detentions. Students who participated in the food fight but did not start it or suggest someone to start it will be give five consecutive lunch-detentions. The student(s) who started the food fight will be given ten consecutive detentions, (five lunch-detentions, five after-school detentions)

7\. Insubordination (defying/refusing reasonable orders from an authoritative figure) will result in a parent-teacher conference the next day while the day of the deed that was done the student will get a call/email home and serve in-school detention for the rest of the school day, or after-school detention if the act had been commited at the least two class periods before school is let out. Insubordination will also result in the suspension of any teams, clubs, or after-school activities for the rest of the season.

8\. Fighting within the Dauntless wing of the school that are not monitored and approved of by instructors will result in a phone call/ email home, two weeks of suspension, and finally, following the two weeks of suspension, five consecutive days of lunch-detention.

 ** _Great. This is going to be a splendid year. And summer. What with all of the rules in this place and father punishing me every day. This is going to be awesome. I can already tell._**

I think to myself sarcastically. I take a look at my schedule. It looks like this:  
-

 **Name:** _Beatrice Edith Prior_ **Faction:** _Dauntless._ **Transfer:** _No_

 **Date Of Birth:** _January 18, 2000_ **Vaccinations:** _Updated_

 **Class Schedule:**

 **Period 1:** _English course 10B, RM 305, Mr. Rounders_

 **Period 2:** _Science course 10B, RM 206, Ms. Arnold_

 **Period 3:** _Geometry course 10B, RM D233, Mr. Kline_

 **Period 4:** _World History course 10B, RM 271, Ms. Hella_

 **Lunch**

 **Period 5:** _Dauntless Common Course: Strength & Conditioning, RM TR1, Mr. Max_

 **Period 6:** _Dauntless Common Course: Weapon's training, RM TR2, Mr. Max_

 **Period 7:** _Dauntless Common Course: Personal Defense Class course B, RM TR3, Mr. Max_

 **Period 8:** _Dauntless Common Course: Fear-Controlling Class course B, RM TR4, Mr. Max_

 **Homeroom:** _Rm 108, Ms. Meyers  
_ _-_ I I take a look at my map while I head in the direction I think I'm supposed to go. Then, I walk into someone. I stumble backward, blushing in embarrassment. But It's Four, and he seems to be amused.

"What?" I ask, embarrassed as he studies me. all chatter has stopped in the halway. People are watching.

"Do you not have eyes that look around ant that only stay glued to a piece of paper? Or did you purposely walk into me just to get my attention like every other girl here? If so, too bad." He says harshly. I look at him, confused and embarrassed.

"I was not paying attention to where I was going. I apologize, you big manwhore. Four grows agry. Like, really really angry. So angry that his voice is deadly calm when he asks me who I think I am.

"Look. I'm sorry about my being here might ruin your reputation because if you're going to fight, you should people your own size, and I am definately not one of those people. However, I chose Dauntless and I plan to stay alive long enough to graduate from Dauntless when I'm a senior in high school. If you don't have that plan for yourself, then at least you shouldn't bully others. Goodbye, Four." I say angrily. I walk away, feeling the tension in the room, half expecting him to grab me and pull me back to him to beat me to death. But he doesn't. The hall remains silent. Then,

"You're going the wrong way, newbie. That is toward Erudite." Four hollars, anger still in his voice.

"Oh well. Be better than getting bullied by. a jackass like you." I state offhandedly.

"Considering the multi-colored secretary, who's my mom, just texted me that I was required to help you find your way around here, I don't think calling me a 'jackass' is going to get you help. and believe me when I say this: No one else will help because you're not their problem. You're my problem, and mine only." Four retorts.

"Oh well. I guess I can tell your mom that you weren't very nice to me and made me cry. Oh well if I don't cry. she won't know that. Even if she finds out, I'll have ninety-eight percent on my side of the coin that you'll be in trouble before she finds out that I didn't cry."

"What do you want me to do? Apologize? Look, you're new here, so you probably don't know Dauntless don't apologize, even when they're in the wrong." People are still watching.

"I don't expect you to apologize. You're not programmed like that. But I apologized and you obviously didn't accept it. I tried my best to make amends, but you are too thick-headed to realize that I was trying to make repairs, even though I don't know you."

"Stop watching! Give them space!" A guy who has mocha-brown skin and black curly hair shouts to the other students. They do as he says.

"Perhaps, Four, we could continue this in an empy classroom." the boy suggests.

"Fine."

I freak out, hyperventaliating. The, I run, pushing through people and leave the school. I hear someone run behind me, but I don't look back to see who it is. Tears stream down my face as I climb up a tree. My shirt tears and it tears in the worst spot possible: a huge-ass bruise from yesterday when Father was beating me. He almost broke my back.

I go to the highest branch that will support me, which is pretty far up considering I weigh forty-five pounds exactly.

I look down htrough tear-filled eyes to see who followed me.

Four.

* * *

 _ **(A/N: Please Review! Story updates are slow and I apologize for that. But like rumors say, Junior year is the hardest and it's not even end of first half of first trimester and I'm drowning in homework.**_

 _ **Stay tuned,**_

 _ **L0veH0pePeaceFaith**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Exert From Lasst Section In Last Chapter:**

* * *

 _I freak out, hyperventaliating. The, I run, pushing through people and leave the school. I hear someone run behind me, but I don't look back to see who it is. Tears stream down my face as I climb up a tree. My shirt tears and it tears in the worst spot possible: a huge-ass bruise from yesterday when Father was beating me. He almost broke my back._

 _I go to the highest branch that will support me, which is pretty far up considering I weigh forty-five pounds exactly._

 _I look down htrough tear-filled eyes to see who followed me._

 _Four._

* * *

 **Beatrice/ Tris Prior's P.O.V.**

* * *

"Hey! Look, I'm sorry for being mean to you. But my reputation in this school is that i on't want to have a girlfriend or any of that shit. My reputation says that I am mean to those who most deem below them. so I am mean to kids like you, especially newbies. It's like an identity for school That identity isn't there all the time. It's only around when I'm in school. Outside of school, I have a much more kinder identity. You know me from our walk here to school, and I know you. But the school didn't know that. They still don' I had to show them my authority over you. And I'm sorry for hurting you just to live up to the student body's assumption and point of view concerning what I act like."

"Go away!" I yell, sobbing. He start's cluimbing the tree.

 ** _He's going to hurt me. He's coming up here to hurt me!_**

I think, scared to death. i scoot back againstthe tree, but Four can only stay at a safe branch a couple feet away from me. Even so, he tries to get y attention.

"NO! GO AWAY! DON'T HURT ME!" I shriek at him over and over. He's trying to calm, me down, but I know that trick. Because when you're calmed down enough, they know you don't expect them to, but they attack you and hurt you.

"Please! I'm not going to hurt you. I'm not like whover hurts you this much to cause you this reaction. I just want to help you." I hear him say as I sob. i don't believ e him. It's a trick.

"Stop trying to trick me!" I yell at him, then burst into tears.

"I'm not, Tris. I'm trying to calm you down enough so you can tell me how I can help you. Can you try to believe me? Try really, really hard?"

 ** _Tris?_**

I think, confused. I sob, but slowly, the idea of him making a nickname for me and me maybe someday being able to use it calms me down. Or at least enough so he can convince me to climb down and sit with him in the grass.

I'm still crying, but not as much or as forcefully as before. Four pats the grass next to him, inviting me to sit next to him, and I catuiouskly do so.

"So what happened in the tree, Tris? Why did you think I was going to hurt you?"

"Because guys hurt girls. It's simple. Girls are not dominate if they are the bad child and guys are dominate no matter what." i explain hoarsely. His brow furrows as he tries to figure it out. i watch his face as he realizes what i mean: from confused, to sad, then to angry.

 ** _He's angry at me. Because he knows that I've figured out the unspoken rule of dominance and nobody wants me to know, especially not him. He's going to punish me._**

I Think, and scoot farther away from him.

"I'm not angry at you, Tris. I'm angry at whoever did that to you."

"You mean whoever 'does' that to me, not did. They do it every day. Among other thimngs. And I shouldn't be telling you this. So I'll shut up about it."

"Why shouldn't you tell? wghat they do to you is wrong. Who are 'they', anyway?" Four asks.

"I'm not allowed to tell, Four. I'll ony get hurt more. And I don't want to get hurt."

"Then tell on them."

"No. I'll be dead before the police can help me, and they will kill themselves before the police can get any information out of them. It is safer not to tell. We shouldn't even be talking about this. It's against the rules." I state.

 ** _Why does he even care?_**

"Why do you even care?" I voice my question.

"You have no idea. And you're not going to until I find out a little about what they do to you. You don't even need to tell me who 'they' are. But until then, I won't explain why I care. The only thing I'll say is this: Once your free, you aren't really free. You will be plagued with nightmares for quite a big section of your life. You will not trust people easily. And you will always find a reason as to why it's your fault that they did what they did to you. You will never become free. That chance ended the instant they started hurting you or doing anything illegal such as neglecting or starvation or dehydration or even sleep depravation. Because when that moment happened, that is when you start your life as a slave not only to your mind and emotions, but also those who harm you. I'm saying this because it's true. And I've seen what bad things, traumatic things do to people after the fact. And it's horrifying, but it's the truth. Most go insane. Only the ones with the strongest survival instinct stay relatively sane." Four explains seriously.

"It...it doesn't go away?" My question sounds more like a whine. But Four doesn't mind.

"It will eventually. That's what the specialists say to them. The ones who got rescued from the physical pain, but not the emotional and mental pain." ****

* * *

 _ **(A/N: Thanks for reading the chapter! Please review and KINDLY criticize! I appreciate it! Yiou can give suggestions if you'd like. I may or may not use them.**_

 _ **Stay tuned,**_

 _ **L0veh0pePeaceFaith**_


	7. Chapter 7

Tris **Prior's P.O.V.**

* * *

Four and I head back into school at lunch period for the Dauntless. I ask him why he calls it 'the lunch period for Dauntless' and ask him if the other factions have the same lunch times.

Well, it's for all of the factions, but since we're in Dauntless, then naturally we're supoosed to say 'lunch period for the Dauntless' because we are one faction and our own faction is the one we live in. Not the other factions in the school.

"Picture a five-team football game all playing against each other at the same time. Each football team belongs to one of the five factions. Since we're in Dauntless, and we're pitted against all of the other factions, then we are one unit of the school and so we cheer for the Dauntless team, not any of the other teams. However, say it's the Dauntless team against another schools' team, then since even though it's the Dauntless team in specific, it's one school agaist a different one, then we all cheer for the Dauntless team. Each faction make up part of a piece of school. Get it?" I nod.

"Good. Then lets go eat lunch."

"I don't eat lunch." I state bluntly. He looks at me, confused.

"Why not?"

"None of your business. I don't have anorexia or bulimia, but I'm not going to tell you why I don't eat lunch, if that's what you're looking for." I state. He purses his lips in obvious annoyance with me.

"Fine. What do you usually do during lunch time? What did you do at your old school?" Four asks, trying to keep patience.

"Why?" I ask, suddenly curious.

"Just answer the question. It's not that hard of a question, so answer it."

"I usally get bullied." I admit, looking at my nails, which have dirt underneath them. Gross.

"Right. so besides getting bullied, what do you do during lunch time?"

"Um...do my homework in the library."

"Any place else you stay?"

"Nope." I say, popping the 'p'.

"Then I suppose your stuck sitting with us in the lunch room. and I'm hungry and lunch is almost over so lets get moving please." Four says, irritated with me.

Four's friends seem like relatively nice people. Except one: Lynn. She just glares at me, as if annpoye by my presence. I guess I'll have to ask Four about her later. They all ask why I was so upset earlier, as if they were truly concerned for my wellbeing. But they've never met me, so how can they be concerned with my wellbeing if they don't know me and I don't know them? So it must not be sincere.

After lunch, I have my first strength and conditioning class ever. Four tells me that out of all the classes in the Dauntless Common Course, at least all of the learning how to defend yourself and all that kind of jazz, those classes, this is by far the easiest. But what does he mean by that?

* * *

"Alright! It appears we have a new student joining us today. Would the new student please come up here to stand next to me? That is an order, not a request. So get up here. You're wasting time." I look at Four, but it's like he doesn't know me. He just looks around like he rest of the class, pretending to wonder who this new student is.

I go up next to the teacher, Mr. Max, and he purses his lips. Why?

"We have a weakling. Great. And not just a weakling, a smaller than five feet tall weakling with no fat on their body. Of course they'd give me her." He says under his breath, but I hear it all. I will prove him wrong. I will show him I'm not a weakling. Not here. Maybe at home I am, but not here.

"I'm not weak." I state defientluy befoere I know I'm doing so. Ity happens in a flash. one minute i'm glaring at Mr. Max, then a flick of his arm, and the next minute I'm on the ground on my back. Not my butt, but my back. That back, may I add, which is still healing from last night's belting session. Tears prick my eyes. I blink them away.

"so you're not wereak, you say? Well answer this, Initiate: why, if you are indeed not weak, are you on the ground and stupified in an instant?" Mr. Max asks, a cruel smile on his lips.

"Because I was not paying attention. However, the fact that I wasn't paying attention does not mean I'm weak. It means that I was caught off guard because I did not anticipate you to attack me. Thus, not paying attention does not make me weak. It makes me inattentive. And that, I apologize for." I explain firmly. Everyone is watching us. Mr. Max looks shocked.

"Are you sure you don't belong in Erudite? Because that definately sounded like something an Erudite would say."

"I could have been an Erudite. Or an Abnegation. But I want to learn how to defend myself and help others. So I chose Dauntless." I say quietly.

"Of course. Fine. You will take the newly added pair of mat, treadmill, jumprope, weight rack, and elliptical. You will see that the weight rack starts at five-pound weights. That is on purpose. By the end of two weeks, you will graduate to a ten pound if I deem you strong enough to do so. Now go. Your stuff are the end ones of each row of equipment. You will be the last to leaver the room each day because you are farthest from the door and we exit in rows. Understood?" Mr. Max explains. I nod.

I'm right next to Four. Great. Now he can see how weak I actually am.

We start with doing two hundred crunches. Then, two hundred push-ups. Then, we do bicep curls and lunges with the weights for ten minutes non-stop, and finally we end with fifteen minutes sprinting on the treadmill. By the time the bell rings, I feel like I'm going to pass out. I tell Four this and then I think I do pass out because I wake up in the Dauntless Infirmary.

* * *

 _ **(A/N: Please Review! i love reviews! I like KIND critisism! thamnk you!**_

 _ **Stay tuned for more,**_

 _ **L0veH0pePeaceFaith**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Tris Prior's P.O.V.**

* * *

I wake up in what is named the 'Dauntless Infirmary'. No one is in here except me and a nurse dressed in black. My head hurts. I probably hit my head when I fell. I sit up and find a folded piece of paper on the bed, on top of the blankets covering me. I read it:

 _Max pushed you too hard. Your lips were turning blue before you passed out. It's not your fault. You weren't fit enough yet to do that work out straight away. I talked to him about it and he said that I could work out with you seperately and we'll start with little sets, not that huge big set. Personally, I believe Max hates you. He hates that he has to teach this but yet he never resigns. Anyway, I hope you feel better. School get's out at 2:00 P.M. each day, minus Saturday and Sunday. I hope your father will understand. You were still knocked out when I left the note on the way home. I thought about waking you but then I was ushered out of the Infirmary. I really don't like that nurse anymore. I hope you'll get along with her._

 _Feel better,_

 _Four_

I smile, then freak out. What time is it? i look at my watch - 4:30 P.M. UI'm going to get killed tonight. I just know it.

* * *

I can barely move the next morning. My hip hurts like Hell. But I guess it would considering my father stabbed me five times. Literally. My chest feels like it's on fire every time I move. It has bruises galore all over it. My back probaby has bruises as well. My arm is red from getting boiling water poured on it. My body is stiff and my un-developed breasts hurt from my father groping them while he raped me orally, anally, and vaginally./ I try to sit up but it's too painful. I cover a sob, but then give up. What is worse than this? What can he do to me that's worse than what he's done to me already? So I sob openly.

My father comes in and bashes my head against the wall. I pass out immediately.

* * *

It's a week before I'm able to walk. It's two more days until I go to school again. Four and his friends are all over me. Which would be nice if it weren't for the fact that they asked why I was gone so long. And they wouldn'ty stop asking. Only Four did, but even he couldn't stop them when he wasn't around. Eventually, I stopped talking completely, hoping they'd get the message. Finally, they did. Not all of them at the same time, but they all figured it out soon enough.

On the walk home, Four and I walk in silence for a bit. Then...

"Why weren't you at school for a week and a half? I was worried you'd keeled over and died. I was going to call the police about it. No joke. I don't think they'd listen, but it might have worked." Four asks quietly.

"I...Um...was...sick. Yeah. Um. I was sick."

"With what?" He asks like he doesn't believe me. Not good. But the question catches me off guard.

"Uh...the..the flu." I say, trying my best to sound confident.

"And I suppose the flu makes you develope healing red skin from some sort of burn? Or perhaps a bruised jaw? Or maybe a bunch of slices across your face. Interesting. I never thought the flu made those things happen. Do explain." He says saracastically.

"Okay. So I wasn't sick. I was injured and you aren't going to find out anything else about it." I admit.

"Do you not trust me?" He asks, curious more than sad.

"Of course I trust you. I just don't trust you with everything in my life. Have a good day, Four." I say, and go to my house via driveway. I shut the door without looking back to see if Four is still there.

I turn around and walk straight into my father. The cup of lemonade spills on him. I cringe.

"Uh-oh." I say. My father looks like a red tomato.

"Beatrice? Go get a GODDAMN TOWEL! NOW!" He yells at me. I scramble to go clean up the mess as he changes clothes.

"You will get two hundred lashes for that. Shirt off! Now!" He says as he undoes his belt from his pants. I take off my shirt, shaking. I hear the whistle of the wind against the belt and then the stinging pain from the belt meeting my skin. I clench my teeth to keep from screaming,. If I scream, I'll only get more painful things done to me. Lash after lash after lash. By lash twenty, I'm screaming each time. My father takes one of my socks off of me and shoves it in my mouth. I sob, but don't take it out. Lash after lash after lash after lash after lash. Muffled scream after muffled scream after muffled scream after muffled scream. Finally, at lash seventy-seven, I pass out. Then, I wake-up immediately after the next lash given to me, from pain. And I pass out. Then wake up. Then pass out. Then ake-up. Then pass out. Then wake up. I do this pattwern (wakeup for one lash then pass out from the same lash then wake up from the next lash, etc...)over and over and over again until finally, we've reached two hundred. Then, he beats me to a pulp. And the waking up and passing out restarts all over again. Every three minutes, I pass out from the pain. Then, I wake-up a minuter later. Over and over. He punches. He jabs. He kicks. He kneels. He elbows. He smashes me to the ground. He throws me into the wall. He hurts me for forty-five minutes.

He continues torturing me, switching from belting to beating to drowning me in a bathtub to belting me again.

* * *

 _ **(A/N: Please review! Please leave KIND criticism! I love both!**_

 _ **Stay tuned for more,**_

 _ **L0veH0pePeaceFaith**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Tris Prior's P.O.V.**

* * *

I walk into my fifth period class - the strength and conditioning one. Today, I start the one-on-one sessions with Four. Four goes up to Mr. Max after telling me to stay put. I do so. Then, he comes back and leads me to a smaller room with the exact same things in it minus the people beside the two of us.

"Alright. Pick a set of equipment, Tris." Four says, sounding a bit nervous. I guess he's never taught before.

"Are you okay?" I ask him, worried.

"Yeah. I've just never taught before. It wasn't in my things to do list." He admits.

"Well I promise I won't make you feel bad if you are a really horrible teacher." I say, trying to reassure him.

"Great. Thank you." He says dismissively. I study him. Then I decide it's not teaching he's nervous about.

"Four, are you sure your just nervous about teaching? I promise I won't laugh."

"Fine. I uh...don't like small spaces like these. You can't tell anyone that, got it?" I nod.

"Good. Now since you have your set of equipment, mine will be next to yours. Alright."

"First, we'll start out with stretching. We're going to stretch before the work out every day. We will also stretch at the end of it. So sit down and pull yourself in to a ninety-degree angle with your legs, obviously, on the ground." I do so. He copies me.

"Alright. Reach for your feet. We will hold it for twenty seconds. I will count. Ready?" I nod into my chest as I reach to my toes and fold myself perfectly in half. Four somehow manages to copy me.

"One. Two. three...ten...fifteen. Sixteen. Seventeen. Eighteen. Nineteen. Twenty. Let up." He counts. I relax, sitting up.

"Okay. Good. Pull your left leg so the foot touches your thighs. Then reach for your right foot. We will hold this for ten seconds. Ready?" I nod into my chest.

"Okay. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten. Let up." We do this for the other leg, too. Then, we stretch our arms for forty seconds total.

"Okay. Now we're going to do one hundred crunches. You will count. Start when your ready." Four explains. I count to one hundred. Or...try to at least. I can't becausde i'm focused on breathing. Four takes my place in counting.

"Good. Now we're going to do twenty-five push-ups. I will count." We do twenty-five push ups. My arms just start to shake at the last one.

"Now we're going to hold a plank for thirty seconds." We do so.

"Now we are going to do that same set over again, five times." I gawk at Four.

"Max said you need to be ready to join the class within four school weeks. That's not much time to be honest." Four explains.

"Okay."

"Then lets get to it."

* * *

By the time fifth period is over, I am sweating a lot. Not a little, not normal, not overproduction, but a fair amount. Four, however, sweats a tiny bit. Is it me being that un-fit that makes it seem like Four really isn't working out as hard as he should now that he's instructing me so I can catch up with the class eventually, fitness-wise? Or is it just that he's been doing this the entire year and he's a guy and guys have a faster metabolism and thus they don't have fat, they have muscle and so he's that fit and is doing less than he should to accommodate to my personal fitness so I can get in shape sooner rather than later? I don't know. But that's okay.

After fifth hour, we have sixth hour, which is weapon's training. Today, we are working with a Springfield XD (M) semi-automatic pistol with a firing range of one hundred sixty-five feet, a rate of sghots per minute of forty-five, that is, in total, one hundred seventy-one millimeters long, the barrel length is one hundred fourteen millimeters long, and who's weight when empty, is point sixty-six pounds. It has a detachable ammunition box.

Four tells me that's the only type of gun we use at school. My question is why they are allowing guns on school grounds, and even more worrisome, why we are allowed to shoot the guns.

I magae to only miss about twenty-eight times the entire class period.

Our final actual class is personal defense. They pair the newbies, or Initiates, up with the veterans, though most veterans still learn as well. four is an exception. He helps the teacher with examples. The teacher is Max and I suppose working with him lets Four get a better point of view as to why Max is telling us to keep going even though we may have a fractured bone sticking out. I still don't get why he does that because apparently that happened while I was gone.

Anyway, today we are learning how to get out of a hold. It's tricky, but easy for me because I'm so tiny. Four seems surprised as to why I master it but can't seem to give him a challenge while I try to be the attacker and fail miserably. He finally finds out; I'm too tiny for him. Sorry.

"Did she even give you a challenge, Four?" Max asks.

"To be honest, no. She's too small to hold in place." Four states.

"Great. Fine. Then you and I will practice. Now." Four get's out of the hold relatively easily. I find out he's extremely flexible. Which is a good thing because that makes getting into uncomfortable positions for a semi-flexible person less painful for a guy like Four.

"Very good. Now let's go. You are my partner for this example." Four gives me a sideways glance, probably noticing me staring off in space in his direction and thinking I was staring at him. I shake my head 'no' and he cracks a small smile.

* * *

 ** _(A/N: please review and give KIND Criticism! Thanks for reading!_**

 ** _Love, and hope for you to stay tuned,_**

 ** _L0veH0pePeaceFaith_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Tris Prior's P.O.V.**

* * *

When I get home, my father is quite angry with me for, to me, an unknown reason. Then, Caleb comes and stands next to him with a smirk on his face.

 ** _Uh-oh. Not good. Caleb's smirk is not good. I'm either dead, or wish I could die by the end of this._**

"Beatrice? Mind explaining why you were hanging out with Caleb's nemesis?"

"Because he's my friend?" I ask, scared.

"Yeah. As if Australia would want to be your friend, Beatrice. Especially the one boy who has all the girls sleeping with him."

"Instead of you? Does that make you feel bad? That you can't get a girl besides a struggling sister to sleep with you?" I taunt.

I don't even see him attacking me before he punches me and I bang my head on the wall, a silent scream stuck in my throat. But he doesn't stop there. Holding me up, he punches me repeatedly in the gut and I' unable to scream because I have no air in my lungs. So instead, I cry. I sob. Then I puke. On him. and he bangs my head against the wall and I feel dizzy and black is what I can see. My father's laughter is what I hear. And I fgeel myself puking and then one final bang of mty head on the wall and I'm dead to the world. Maybe I actually am dead. Maybe god or whoever is in heaven or paridise or the underworld has given me the reprive I've needed for so long and I'm dead. finally dead. No more worries.

Of course, sadly, my life doesn't exactly give me what I want or need. I wakeup to find myself in a closet, which I find out when I feel around the small space. My crotch hurts and there is a pool of blood from what I can only guess is my crotch. Not only did they beat me, they also raped me. Who the hell rapes someone when they're unconscious? I can answer that question because what they did has happened before - the rape while the victim (me) is knocked out cold. The answer to my question is my father and my brother would. I mean, why not? I don't care. I've given up caring a long time ago. Or so they think. In reality, I haven't given up caring. But I pretend I have so they won't get angry.

I bang on the door, to confirm that I'm locked in. And when. it is confirmed, I feel like I'm going to puke. I'm not going to get out of here. I don't know when I'm going to get out of here. Which means I don't know what will happen when I go back to school. Will Four still be my friend? Will he question me? Probably he'll question me. Most likely, to be honest. So to try to calm my fear, I come up with questions he may ask me, and I come up with answers.

* * *

That night, I am let out of the closet only to be brutally raped orally, anally, and vaginally, as well as beat and belted. Then, i'm thrown back into the closet, sobbing and shaking from pain, bloody and bruised and torn up.

* * *

The next morning, I am pulled out of the closet and told that I have ten minutes in the bathroom - eight minutes in the shower, one to brush my hair, and one to brush my teeth and use mouthwash. I do as he tells me, wishing I had more time to scrub everything off of me, and get out of the bathroom just as he unlocks the door and starts to yell at me to get out. Then, naked, I am paraded downstairs and told toget my clothing, which are hanging way above my head on the chandelier. I emabarrassingly do as they want and try to jump up to grab the clothes. Caleb laughs, and his eyes are on me. Finally, my father tells him enough, and Caleb relucently get's my clothing down. He uses a chair and has to crouch to not hit his head on the celing.

I've never been so relieved to have clothing on me.

* * *

"Hey! Where were you?" Four asks, genuinely worried. He comes up to me as soon as i reach my locker. I ignore him, hoping he'll leave me alone. I don't feel like talking today.

"Tris? Where are you going? Why are you ignoring me?" Four asks, slightly angry. I continue walking to my class. My silence lasts to just before lunch. and then I break.

"STOP FOLLOWING ME! STOP ASKING ME QUESTIONS! I DOBN'T WANT TO ANSWER THEM! JUST GO AWAY!" I shout, angry, my tears upset. Christina and Four stop mid sentence.

"Is something wrong?" Asks the teacher. I glare at her. Then I race out of the classroom. Maybe whoever is the one who created humans won't put me out of my misery, but I will do so myself.

* * *

 ** _(A/N: please review and give KIND Criticism! Thanks for reading!_**

 ** _Love, and hope for you to stay tuned,_**

 ** _L0veH0pePeaceFaith_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Four/ Tobias Eaton's P.O.V.**

* * *

Tris races out of the room, and I realize she's angry at something, most likely my friends and my own self interrogating her. Class has stopped as everyone turns around just in time to hear the door shut behind me.

I run down the halls, sending Caleb a text message, telling him to 'Get your ass down to the Dauntless Knife Storage room because your sister is trying to hurt either herself or someone else'.

Sure e3nough, she's got a knife in her hand, knife tip inches away from the area of her chest where her heart is.

"STOP!" I yell just as she's about to end her life. Then, Caleb is hurtlying towards her and knocks her to the ground. The knife flies out of her hand. She starts stuggling, tears streaming down her face, as Caleb straddles her, effectively pinning her to the ground.

"Pick up the knife, will you!" Caleb orders. I grab the knife and put it back in it's spot in the storage room. When I come out, police are handcuffing her hands behind her back. She is pinned to the floor. She is sobbing uncontrollably. I watch them take her outside to their squad car. And I watch as she's buckled into the back seat. And I watch as they get in the squad car and pull away.  
I watch her, mourning her like she's already dead. Because she very well may be. Because I know abuse when I see it. And she's been through loads of it. Guarantied.

"Thank you, Four. For watching out for her." Caleb states. I just look at him with a sad, blank expression.

"I have to. Because when you hurt her, I'm required to help her. Because I care abouther just like any of my other friends. But I don't think you do. I think your hidibng something, Caleb. And I'm going to find out what it is." I leave him, in shock, and go back to class with pursed lips.

* * *

 **Tris Prior's P.O.V.**

* * *

I stare out the window of the car, tears still streaming down my face. I have no clue where we are going, but I know I'll hate it there. The two officers chat like friends would.

I wish I had succeeded in my attempt to end my life. It's not like anyone cared about me. You might say Four did, but that's not true. Because if he had, he'd have let me succeed. And you might think Caleb did. But no. I bet he's freaking out right now because now the police could find out what my family did to me.

We turn into the driveway of the local hospital. I start to freak out. I don't want to go to the inpatient mental ward!

But instead of going to the inpatient mental ward, we go to a physical examination room. And they conduct a physical on me. Well, not the officers. But the medic. The officers injected me with calming serum, then left. So I guess I'm happy. In reality, my mind is blank. But that's fine with me. Of course, the medic doesn't understand French, which I'm somehow fluent in, so he doesn't know what I'm saying. I guess people speak French when they're high. That's okay with me. I am high, right?

I find out later that they estimated my weight and all that crap they need to know to give me the correct dosage, wrong. So I got two times what I should have gotten. Which is why I was high, not calm. I mean, I was calm, but apparently I'm not fluent in French. I'm only fluent in two languages: English, a babytalk. You know, what a person learning how to talk, says. It doesn't make sense at all. That was me. Fun.  
I was also unaware that the lady had me strip and I complied.  
Nor was I aware that sher took samples from my crotch.  
Nor was I aware that they took blood.  
Or the fact that they asked me questions.  
Or the fact that I love Four. Wait...what? Excuse me? Hold the phone there, pal! I've gotta talk to...I don't know.

The effects of the overdose are obviously still in effect. Not good.

Wait...so that's not possible. I can't possibly love him. I mean, I guess I could, but he would never love me back. That's impossible for him.


End file.
